1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of sharing media content online, and more specifically to relating media content to social objects on a social networking system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet users increasingly share media content online Users share media by posting links to images, videos, and articles on websites. For example, a user may upload and share a video on a social networking website. Other social network users may interact with the shared video, expanding the shared video's audience.
However, some forms of media content cannot be posted online. Television programs, for example, are conventionally shown on broadcast television and cannot be linked to online. Users may wish to share information in a post about a television program on a social network but cannot easily incorporate the information about the television program into the post.